


Mass Effect Andromeda Drabbles

by MsLanna



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: It turned into a drabble dump. I still do not plan to write more MEA but I didn't plan to romance that twat either... And you see what that did to me. *exasperated human noises*Female Ryder/Reyes drabbles only.Changed the rating to mature. Anything explicit and/or deserving warnings will get them in the chapter summary.





	1. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Reyes grab a rare moment off together.

“Why do you keep coming back at such horrible times?” Reyes Vidal corked the bottle of wine, put it away and his free arm around her.

There was a cloudless sky overhead. It’s deep blue was sprinkled with the first stars, foreign in their alignments as ever. Water of the same dark blue colour gently waved in a lake not far from the outpost. Sara leant back into Reyes arm. The metal roof of the unit the sat on was still warm from the day’s heat.

“Because I want to be nobody.” She closed her eyes.

There were thousands of lives riding on her actions, thousands of possibilities developing from her deeds. It was just a little too much to bear sometimes. So she came here, to Kadara, where she could be nobody. Where she could be just Sara and that was enough.

Just as Reyes had come here to be somebody. They both had gotten what they wanted. In a way.

“And how do you plan to accomplish that?” Reyes asked. He dropped kiss onto her hair.

“Like this.” Sara wound a hand over his stomach and around his waist. “I am just the girl you currently knock up. Nothing to shout about.” She relished in his laugher against her.

“As if I would ever allow you to be less than you are,” he admonished. But he pulled her closer. “You are too amazing to be diminished to an accessory.”

“Oh.” Sara sat up, straddling Reyes. “And what am I?”

“Mine.” His hands reached up to cup her face. He gently pulled her down. “Try to wriggle your way out of that one, Pathfinder Ryder.”

Sara did not. Instead she met his lips as gently as he offered. Pulling back required some strength. “And what if I do?”

“I don't know.” His hands moved down over her shoulder, stopped short at her waist and returned to their hold of her face. “What if you do?”

There was a sheen of golden green to his eyes. Sara liked him when he was that vulnerable, only Reyes Vidal, none of the layers of lying Charlatan protecting him; hiding him.

“Well, I-,” she faltered, unsure how to finish her sentence. Her fingers were playing with the closures of his armour.

“Turn back, Sara,” he mocked her gently, his hands holding onto her. “Turn back before it's too late.”

But it was too late already. Sara knew that for sure and it was alright. She leant down to kiss him again. Slowly. Deliberately. Because it was not true. She did not want to be nobody, not really. She just wanted him; and a time out. And if he wanted her to be the sun, moon, and stars, she would. An eye for an eye. Sara smiled into his kiss. “You have no power over me.”

Reyes arms closed around her. “That’s what they all say.”

She didn’t take the bait. She didn’t have to. She had him, all of him. And if the world ended tomorrow, she would die with a smile on her lips and the taste of his.


	2. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is afraid of thunderstorms.  
> Inspired by [this post on tumblr.](https://pastelgarrusvakarian.tumblr.com/post/159829796236/hc-that-reyes-is-hella-scared-of-thunderstorms)

“What the everloving fuck?” Sara looked a the huddled bunch of nerves sitting on the couch usually reserved for Reyes Vidal in Tartarus’ back room.

“That has never happened before.” Brown eyes looked back at her, the usual spunk missing completely.

“That what?” She crossed the room and sat down next to him.

Reyes just took a deep breath and put his arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder. “Thunderstorm.”

“Well, there should be more of them now that the Vault is working again.” She leant against him. If this was Reyes reaction to thunderstorms, more of them would be a good idea. “What did you do back in the Milky Way?”

“I lived on desert planets,” he admitted. “Not much thunder there.”

“True.” Sara dropped a kiss onto his temple. “You need a coping strategy if you want to stay on Kadara. Not that I am averse to taking you along.”

They had had this discussion, several times actually. The result was always the same. As long as she was saving Heleus and he was running Kadara, they would just have to be content with vidcon and meet-ups.

“You are not helping,” Reyes sighed.

“I could.” She squeezed his waist. “It would work, too. But what will you do when I am not around?”

“Well.” He raised his head to look at her. Sara drank in the sparkle returning to his eyes. “One thing after another. We should first make sure this distraction of your actually works.”

Sara laughed and inclined her head to kiss him. “But,” she straddled him, taking his face between her hands, “if you do not find a way, I will come and take you away on the Tempest.”

“So I am to be your boy toy.” He feigned indignation as he wrapped his arms around her.

“That depends on how much use you can be on missions.” Sara ran her hands through his hair. “I like versatile men.”

“Don't I know it.” He cracked a smile as he pulled her close. When the next salve of thunder rolled by, he only winced a little.


	3. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem. sry.

In Your Eyes

In a world of burning water  
I arrive as my father’s daughter  
The beats in my bones reminds me of home  
but I will make this place my very own  
  
I am looking for hope, make it only a ray.  
As you wink and then leave, are there stars in your eyes?  
Is it just a trick of the light?  
It might.  
  
We have travelled so far with the shards of our past  
Share a sip of Mount Milgrom, make nostalgia last,  
Just because we left behind everything we had,  
it doesn’t mean it was all bad.  
Does it mean that we are mad?  
  
Put your smile to my lips, put your hand in my hand  
We were no-one when we found this uncharted land  
And look at us now. Are we who we wanted to be?  
Will you be you? Can I still be me?  
  
I can be me -  
reflected in you, Reyes


	4. Going Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post by life-is-no-sugar-licking on tumblr: Sara drove all over Reyes shuttle thinking it belonged to Zia...
> 
> Instead of ranting reyes an ode to coffee, though.

“Sara Ryder!”

Of all the things Sara thought she’d see in Heleus, Reyes Vidal stomping up the ramp of the Tempest wasn’t one. She was half ready to complain about the stomping and shouting, but his coming to the Tempest was mitigating that. Somewhat.

“That would be me,” she announced.

“What the hell, Ryder?! Don’t you think I would know those tyre tracks anywhere on Kadara,” he continued, striding towards her, “including my own shuttle?”

There was a snigger and a bad cough echoing through the ship. Sara sighed. “Can we continue this somewhere we don’t have the whole crew _watching_?” She asked. “At this volume they’ll have to listen anyway.”

Reyes frowned for a moment. “Your stalling tactics are excellent.”

“Thank you. So would my explaining and possibly apologising, but I don’t even know what you’re on about.” She led him through the Tempest to her cabin. He hopefully calmed down a little until they arrived. If not, she had a plan B.

When the door closed behind them, Reyes looked around her quarters with interest. “Certainly bigger than what we have in Kadara Port.”

“Well deserved and better equipped,” Sara grinned and waved him over to the sofa. With his attention momentarily diverted, she went to a small tower of shelves on the other side of her bed. A comfy chair had occupied the space once, but Sara watched vids mostly from bed. Also, there was something more important the creators of the Tempest had completely ignored in their design.

She raised the coffee machine watching Reyes incredulous expression with smug satisfaction. “Can’t save the word without my coffee. How about you?”

“Real coffee?” Doubt was in his voice.

“Real coffee,” she confirmed. “Milky Way grown and roasted. Not that there’s much left of it. But I hear there’s first attempts on getting it to grown on Havarl.”

“Kadara might be better for Robusta, just saying.” He watched her closely as she prepared the coffee.

Sara moved with great care to avoid spillage. She really hoped the experiments with Arabica would go well on Havarl. Who knew, maybe the angara found their taste for it as well. It might help. It was strange how such normal things from home suddenly were precious rarities.

“Milk or sugar?” She asked when two steaming cups were ready.

“No, thanks.” Reyes accepted the cup inhaling deeply.

Sara sat down next to him, doing her best to look at her own cup instead of him. “So. You were shouting at me. Why?”

For the moment Reyes ignored her, slowly raising the cup to his mouth. It was difficult not to watch. He took a sip. His eyes flew open, to look into hers. “You really do like the strong stuff, don’t you?”

Sara shrugged with a lopsided grin. “I just might. What I do not like, though, is being shouted at.”

“You thrashed my shuttle.” It was difficult to shout and be sweepingly angry when you held on to a very valuable cup of coffee.

“Why would I do that?” Sara took a sip of coffee herself. It was strong and bitter, leaving scratch marks all the way down her throat.

“I don’t know? To annoy me? To spite me?” Reyes glared at her. “What did you get out of it?”

“I didn’t do it,” she insisted. “I am not into vandalism. The only shuttle I laid hands on-“

“A-ha!” Reyes interjected.

“It belonged to Zia, okay?” Sara was beginning to get angry herself. “When we met with her-

“Zia didn’t come in a shuttle,” he interrupted her.

“What?”

“Zia didn’t want us to see how many men she brought,” Reyes explained. "So she hid the transport they came in around the mountain.”

“Oh.” Sara took a hasty gulp of coffee. Oh indeed. Not Zia’s shuttle. Oops.

“Is that all?” He wanted to know. “Oh?”

“Well,” Sara hedged, “what about another cup of coffee?”

“I haven’t finished this one yet.”

“But you will.” She smiled brightly. “Pre-emptive strike against a pathetically uncaffeinated future...”

“How about an apology and compensation?” Reyes suggested.

“Sorry.” Sara stared into her cup. There was less coffee in it than she would have like. Drinking out of nervousness, agitation or pretty much any kind of emotion was a bad habit. It was hard to break. The Initiative wasn’t poor per se, but priorities were priorities. Tann was unlikely to pay for a little bit of misplaced vandalism too. Sara didn’t even know how much a shuttle cost. Or just a new paint job for one.

She drained her cup, regretting that she remembered tasting its content only very little, and returned to the coffee machine. Her hands played with it as she looked out into space. “I could get you Zia’s transport.”

“Already did,” Reyes replied. “It was not worth much but it is sturdy and functional. Repairs on the shuttle cost me several thousand credits, though.”

“How many?”

“Fifteen thousand.”

“Liar.”

“Alright, around eight thousand.” He shrugged a half-assed apology.

“I don’t have that much money,” Sara protested.

“Liar.”

They stared at each other. After a while, Reyes winked and drank more coffee. He watched her over the rim of the cup.

“I could have sent Gil or somebody to do the repairs, if you had told me sooner,” Sara offered.

“It’s too late for that by now,” Reyes replied. He emptied his cup and put it down on the low table. Then he stood up and turned towards her. “But maybe,” he crossed his arms before him, “we can meet in the middle?”

Sara followed his glance. The middle. Right. A mischievous grin spread over her lips. “Assuming that there is some middle I want to meet up with with such a shady bastard?” She took a step forwards.

“Self-righteous twit.” Reyes followed suit.

“Bloody idiot.” Sara smiled as she took her next step.

“Pompous brat.” Amusement sparked in Reyes eyes.

“Horrible liar.” Sara leant forwards in a challenge as he shins hit the edge of the bed.

“I am offended,” he replied, pretending to take a step backwards. “Fortunately, you are an even worse liar.”

“But I am a brilliant risk taker.” Sara held out her hands.

“And what about this exactly makes it so risky?” Reyes took her hands, leaning towards her.

Sara grinned. “This room does have gravity and there’s four and a half feet between us.”

He looked down. It was likely they would topple. He looked at her again smiling. “Indeed.”

It was difficult. It was impossible but for a moment, Sara savoured his smile against hers before gravity claimed its due. It didn’t matter.


	5. Death and its Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sara saved Sloane during the duel in the cave but got shot by the sniper instead? Inspired by [this post by inquisitorshepard](http://inquisitorshepard.tumblr.com/post/160067557718/ok-but-imagine-if-during-the-whole-shootout-scene)

It was a stupid idea and didn’t get better with the revelation that Reyes Vidal was actually the Charlatan himself. Sara was unsure what to make of that information. Shady bastard, smuggler – criminal. She had come to grips with that. Because she believed that given the chance, Reyes would be a better man.

And now this. In and of its own she got the idea behind the duel. It was risky. But if it worked, there would be a lot less death than in a regular coup or a prolonged gang war. Reyes better be right with his assumption that he’d win this.

Sara watched him and Sloan circle each other. She wanted to think about what she would do depending on the outcome. Her head kept spiralling back to Reyes the Charlatan, though. He’d known fully well what he was doing since the day they had met. he’d have to know she’d find out eventually. Nobody looked at her like that and kept secrets like this. Not for long.

She smiled despite herself. There was man buried under all the lies and deception that-

„Sniper,“ SAM interrupter her thought on their private channel. “His sight is set on Sloane.”

Sara acted without thinking about it. She barreled into Sloane, the surprised look on the other woman’s face the last thing she saw before black pain blossomed outwards from her stomach. Why in the stomach? She wondered as the darkness reached her head.

The pain receded slowly, concentrating back in her middle, slightly to the left. Sara wanted to groan. It was too painful, she was breathing fire. She pried an eye open. To her surprise it was Reyes, not Liam, sitting over her, pressing one hand over her pain, administering something with the other.

“Glr…“ She didn’t get any further.

“Liam and Drack are dealing with Sloane’s backup. She did not come alone as promised.” He checked something on his omnitool. “I’ll assume you didn’t know.”

“Stat-?”

“When the sniper shot, Sloan pulled her weapon. So did I,” he cut her off, obviously wanting her to shut up and hold still. “She did not make it”

“Knew it.” Sara smiled through the pain.

“You what?” He was close to shouting, probably only held back by the fact that she was about to die.

“Didn’t need the sniper,” Sara said with difficulty. “Knew you were better.”

“And that is why you put your life at risk like that?” He was ready to shake her. “You could have died, Sara! I-“

“Not your fault.” The gaps between the words grew longer. “Stupid, independent sniper, fucking shit up.” Sara winced as lances of pain thrust through her limbs. “Not your fault.” She hoped that she had managed to wink. He looked so worried; surprised, unbelieving, and terribly worried. She smiled. Good.

 

* * *

 

 Sara felt the clean whiteness before she was really wake. She blinked into the bright light and turning her head to the side, she saw Scott. “Finally united, huh?” She tried to chuckle, but it hurt like hell.

“Pathfinder, good to see you awake,” Dr Carlyle said.

Sara tried to look up at him. Instead she got Liam stepping between them with a glad expression.

“You’re back! You had us all worried.”

Smiling was alright as pain levels went, so Sara did. “Report?” Speaking was hell.

“What now?” Liam asked taken aback.

Sara winced as she tried a shrug.

“Got it.” Liam put a hand on her shoulder. “The fewer word the better for you. After the messed up duel we apprehended Reyes. Kadara is less safe than ever. The Collective has trouble taking the power from Sloane’s remaining followers. Their Charlatan is obviously not issuing any orders right now. He would be dead, but he did save your life.”

Liam shook his head. “Reyes also claims the sniper was an independent or working for Sloane. It doesn’t make sense. He was dressed up like Collective.”

“What I would do,” Sara replied. “Reyes needs be legitimate. No tricks. Sniper didn’t shoot the head. Headshot, instant death. Stomach, leaves enough time to save. Look at me.”

So many words were excruciating.

“I haven’t thought about it like that,” Liam conceded. “But I don’t believe him. He is a father of lies. Do you believe him? Do you think he says the truth?”

“I believe in Reyes, yes.” Sara closed her eyes for a moment. “And I know the truth.”

She was grateful that Liam didn’t pick up on her workaround. Maybe he just didn’t care.

“So what do we do now?”

“Release him.” Sara took a long labored breath. “Kadara needs the Charlatan to calm down. Release him,” she repeated when she saw doubt written all over Liam’s face. “Also prepare to help him; police, not military. And get our next outpost prepped.”

Liam’s face lit up. “That’s an upside. More people with homes and we can improve relations with the Exiles, win them back.”

“Exactly.” Sara closed her eyes. “And tell Reyes-” She broke off. Tell him what? There was very much she very much wanted to tell him, some in pointed words, some in capitals. She sigh. “Nevermind. He knows.”

Liam hesitated. “If you say so.”

Sara tried to nod. It was too painful.

“You get your rest now.” Liam squeezed her shoulder very gently. “Leave it to us.”

From the retreating steps Sara assumed that he had left. There was nothing to do. Moving hurt. Breathing hurt. Thinking hurt as well. That shady, slippery, shameless bastard. She could still feel his smile against her ear. He needed to be really good with that mouth to get himself out of this one.

 

* * *

  

“It is much too early for you to go anywhere,” Dr Carlyle insisted.

Sara was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her feet. Funny lights were dancing around them. There was a dull throb in her left side as well. Sometimes the actual bullet wound flared up like a supernova.

“I have been in bed for days,” Sara objected. “I am the Pathfinder-“

“And that is exactly why you need to get back to full health,” Carlyle interrupted her.

“This is important.” Sara looked up. The dancing lights had vanished. “I am good enough to move.”

It was only a small lie. SAM was doing a good job of substituting for painkillers and supporting her muscles that compensated for her restricted movements. Also, it was more personal than important. A crucial distinction. One she would overlook just now.

“I’m releasing myself,” Sara declared. “SAM, tell him.”

“The Pathfinder is determined to leave and capable,” SAM said out loud. “I am monitoring her vital functions and will assist in case of need.”

“It seems I am overruled,” Dr Carlyle sighed. “On you be the consequences.”

Sara could live with that. The amount of consequences that were on her since their arrival in Heleus was ridiculous. She given up tracking them after a few weeks. Dr Carlyle was right about her form, though. She snailed to the tempest and still arrived wheezing and in pain. She couldn’t defeat a slice of toast in this state. But this wasn’t fighting, this was politics.

Sara entered Kadara port a little later and found it only slightly changed on first glance. More angara were around and it felt lest hostile. But there were still slums and that was where she was headed. Her side already started aching again when she arrived at Tartarus’ back room. She was in no shape to speak of.

Reyes was there, as expected. He almost jumped to his feet when she entered. She ignored him and went carefully to the sofa, sitting down gingerly. Almost immediately, her hand settled over the hurting wound.

“So,” she looked at Reyes who sat down beside her uneasily. “What’s the situation in Kadara?”

He didn’t answer for a while. “That is your first question?”

“I’m a Pathfinder, Reyes. What is the situation?”

“Calm,” he acquiesced. “The Collective has successfully taken over from the Outcasts and the following unrest has been dealt with. The return of the Charlatan sped things up. Your outpost is about to go live.”

Sara smiled. “Good.”

“Dammit Sara!” Reyes began pacing in front of her. “What were you thinking? To pull a stunt like that! How can you- For a moment there I thought you were dead!”

“No.” She watched him. Three steps, turn, back three steps, turn again. His eyes stayed on her. “You thought you had killed me, very different story.”

He stopped short.

“I know.” Sara just said.

Reyes sat down next to her, leaving a careful distance between them. “You told everybody else differently. They believe you, not me.”

“I know,” she repeated, laying her head back on the backrest.

“I don’t understand.”

“Liar,” Sara snorted. That was not a good idea. Pain blossomed through her side, dulled by SAM’s influence.

“In that case, shouldn’t you be risking your life on my behalf?”

Sara reached for his hand. Reyes hesitated a moment before intertwining their fingers. “There’s something about an unaware person getting sniped that activates the remains of my goody-two-shoes-reflexes. Just,” she tilted her head to the side to look at him, “don’t do something like that again.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” he replied.

“Can’t. Won’t.” Sara grinned. “And you?”

Amusement fought down annoyance on his face, bringing his mischievous smile back. “So that is how you see me.”

“You want to be someone, want to be a better man.” She sighed. “You’re not a good man, Reyes, you will never be. Just be-“ she inhaled to suppress the pain, “be a better man.”

“Is it that easy?”

“No.” She tugged at his hand gently. “Oh, and one more thing.” She pulled more insistently until he started to move towards her. “No more lying about the important stuff, okay?”

“Important as what?”

“As in why you saved my life.”

“You’re the Pathfinder-,” Reyes began. He stopped when she pulled at his hand again.

“You just had me shot, if by accident. You could have run. You did not.” Sara reached out with her other hand, carefully manoeuvring Reyes until he was straddling her. It was a little painful, but worth it. “Truth,” she demanded between clenched teeth.

Reyes looked at her, his eyes searching for something in her face. When she smiled, he took it between his hands. “I love you, Sara Ryder.”

“Good.” She tried to lean towards him but had to stop with a pained hiss.

“That is all?” He ran a thumb over her lips.

Sara pulled him close enough to kiss. “Painkillers would be dope,” breathed when they broke free again.

“And I go along with this because?”

“Because you love me,” Sara winked and winced in pain. “And also because you really, really, like how much I love you, too.”

The following kiss was no substitute for painkillers but that was alright.


	6. The Krogan Behemoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I saw [this post](http://doribull.tumblr.com/post/159241307804/reyes-punching-a-krogan-behemoth-because-why-not) by doribull, this ficlet just kinda happened instantly.

“Repeat that,” Sara said, wrapping another layer of gauze around Reyes right hand.

“I have punched a Krogan Behemoth,” the smuggler sighed. When she pulled the bandage tight, he winced. “Even though I had a weapon.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Sara dropped his hands into his lap, staring at him in disbelief. “What were you thinking?”

“He was looking in your direction?” Reyes tried.

“Lots of people do,” she replied. “Please don’t punch them all.”

“Only the Krogan then. I promise.” Reyes wined.

“Please do not punch Drack.” Sara grimaced. “He likes me but he will crush you. He thinks you’re shady.”

“Does he now? I am offended.” Reyes took her hands.

“He’s right, you know?” Sara couldn’t help smiling. The gauze was tickling her skin. “You are shady.”

“And you like it.” he tugged gently.

“Don’t you know it?” Sara chuckled. She freed her right and cupped his head. “Just don’t do that again? Please?”

“Don’t give me a reason,” Reyes replied, leaning into her touch.

“No promises,” Sara breathed leaning towards him.

“In that case-”

Reyes did not get to finish his sentence. “This is a solid argument,” he said, when their lips parted after a while. “I will give it consideration.” He pulled her closer. “Thorough consideration.”


	7. Universal Translator Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of [this wonderful post by thechampionofjerkwall on tumblr.](http://thechampionofjerkwall.tumblr.com/post/160245534950/oh-man-i-want-a-reyder-fanfic-where-things-start)  
> Thanks to [sekhmet-heart](https://sekhmet-heart.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the Spanish. Gracias, I think you say.

It was moments like this that made trips to Kadara more than worthwhile. Sara leant into Reyes embrace, slipping the small vest over his shoulders. She didn’t mind that any trail they followed sooner or later ended up here. Reyes was on Kadara. And he always spared a moment when she came. More than a moment, actually.

His hands wandered up her back as he sucked on her lower lip.

Sara returned his kiss with a vengeance, her hands roughing up his hair.

They had to partially part when he peeled off her shirt. Sara ran her finger along his jawline, pushing up his chin.

“You look thoughtful, my love.” Reyes ran his hands up her bare arms.

“Maybe I am,” she smiled. “I am.”

“Why?” His breath was warm against he face.

“You said you grew up on Anhur; some small place, ratty, Spanish speaking.”

“I did indeed.” He sounded surprised. “Why?”

“I just wondered,” she ran a thumb over his lips, “why you never say anything in Spanish to me.”

Reyes snorted. When she didn’t elaborate after a while, he began to laugh. “I am speaking Spanish all the time.”

“But,” Sara hesitated. Had she really ignored the universal translators all this time? “I hear you in English. With a Spanish accent, but in English. Does that mean you hear me in Spanish?”

“Of course.” He cupped her face with his hands. “And you too, have the most adorable accent.”

“Oh.”

“What?”-

“I just wondered,” Sara hedged, “wondered what it sounded like, when you call me yours in Spanish.”

“It sounds amazing,” Reyes declared. “The best sound in the world, my love, right after those little sounds you make right before you come.”

Sara batted that thought away. That was for later. “Would you, I mean.” It sounded stupid suddenly, childish.

“Of course,” he said. “But what good will it do you?”

“SAM, can you turn of the translator, please?”

“Of course, Pathfinder.”

She turned back to Reyes. “Say it.”

“Preguntame otra ves.” His voice rolled over her like a scalding wall.

“Please.” Her hands cupped is shoulder. “Say it. Please.”

“Lo que tu desees - mi amor.” He grinned, finishing off the sentence with a kiss.

“I could get used to that,” Sara breathed. “I really like it.”

“Lo sé. Pero sigue el problema con el traductor.”

“SAM can you disable only that phrase for the translator?” Sara was not sure she got the meaning of that one right. Not that she would be able to concentrate on the content of Reyes words even if she did understand him.

“I am sorry, Pathdfinder,” SAM replied. “It will not mesh with the rest of the algorithm. You can disable all of it, or nothing.”

“Well,” she bit her lower lip. “Time for some old school language learning, I guess.”

“You would do that, just to hear me say ‘my love?’” Reyes teased her.

Sara leant towards him, pressing her lips against his ear. “There are many things I would do to hear you say ‘mi amor.’” The words tasted strange and tempting in her mouth. “Let me introduce you to some of them.” She nibbled on his lobe.

“I am all ears.” Reyes pulled her close.

“Not for much longer,” Sara whispered before starting her lips on the trail from his lobe to his collarbone. There were a few phrases beside my love she was going to learn really soon.

 

 

 

*Say please.  
* Anything you desire.  
*I know. But there is still the translator problem.


	8. Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [joufancyhuh](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/): Reyes teaches Ryder something new and vice versa

“Okay, ready?” Sara checked on Reyes seat belts and started up the Nomad. “Here we go.”

“Why did Drack look at me with pity?” Reyes wanted to know. The stark grey landscape of H-47c passed by outside the windows.

“Because he’s too old, for this,” Sara replied. “Peebee gets it. Just some good old-fashioned, innocent fun.”

“I a surprised you know that word?” Reyes teased her. The Nomad took up speed.

“We can’t all be thieves and murderers,” she replied deadpan. “I mean, I am but that’s sanctioned by the government so it doesn’t count. Anyway, this is the boost.”

Sara accelerated the Nomad to almost 200 kilometres per hour. The landscape whizzed by in a blur. “And those are the thrusters.” With a thud the vehicle jumped, almost flying over the white plain beneath them.

Reyes stared out of the window for a while before turning his attention back to Sara. “Poor Drack.”

“Eh, it’s just because he has only one stomach left and is used to dealing with stuff like this with more.” The Nomad hit the ground again. Sara steered it up a cliff, hurtling along it almost putting the Nomad into a 90 degree angle to the ground proper.

“I see you are not doing this for the first time.” Reyes let go of the handhold very carefully.

“This is my favourite track.” Sara grinned from ear to ear as she looked at him.

“You realise we are headed towards a chasm?” Reyes asked.

“Indeed.” Sara activated the boost.

“And that the bride is several hundred meters to our right?”

“Yes!” Her laughter rang through the Nomad. Sara let the boost recharge and turned the nose of the Nomad towards a small boulder. When the vehicle hit it, she activated that thrusters and boost at the same time. The Nomad rocketed across the chasm. The jump seemed to take forever. Finally the wheels hit solid ground again. Sara pulled the Nomad around at a right angle and barrelled along the chasm.

When the rocks to their left levelled out a little, she force the vehicle up their side, driving it straight of their edge into a huge crater. Just before they landed, Sara fired the thrusters to cushion the landing. She let the Nomad roll to a stand still before she turned back to Reyes. Her face was glowing.

“Your turn!” She unstrapped and began to climb over to his side.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Reyes hedged.

“I am sure it is not.” Sara kissed his cheek. “But I have faith in you. You are a man of many talents.”

“Let up hope that getting us killed is not one of them.” Reyes strapped into the drivers seat. “Boost and thrusters.”

“Let’s do this!”

How could he not? Sara was beaming with joy. The Nomad was easy to handle, too. It worked like most ground transports he had used. The thrusters and boost were especially strong, though. And their recharge speeds were exceptional.

After a few experimental turns and jumps, Reyes tackled the chasm they had crossed before. Sara’s laughter rang through the Nomad as he flung them to the other side. He smiled lopsided. It was innocent. It as fun. It were Sara’s reactions to any stupidly crazy manoeuvre that made it more than worth his time.

Reyes barrelled up a cliff-side of almost 90 degrees. When the Nomad buckled, he turned it around on its rear wheels.

Sara yipped in delight. “You have done this before!”

“I swear, I did not.” He swerved through several tight curves, building up their swinging until he managed to force the Nomad into a barrel roll.

“I love you!” Sara’s hand descended onto his knee. “Where did you learn this?”

“I did not.” He stopped the Nomad and looked at her. The grin plastered over Sara’s face almost split it. Her eyes were on fire and the only thing holding her back were the seat belt. She was absolutely stunning. “I just kept doing things that got the happiest noises out of you.”

“Shady bastard.”

He cupped her face with one hand. “Anything for you.”

“Do you want to keep going, or should I?” She leant into his touch, grazing the palm of his gloves with her lips.

“I say, we let Jesus take the wheel for a little.” Reyes winked.

“Only if you make sure the brakes are on.” Sara unstrapped. “Also, no stains.”

“Dear Sara,” Reyes gasped. “What has happened to your innocence?”

“You did.” She climbed onto his lap. “So shut up and make it worth it.”

He did. Of course he did. How could he not?

 

* * *

 

“Come on Sara, it is not that difficult.” Reyes managed to verbally roll his eyes.

Sara looked up, glaring daggers in his direction. “I am doing great. You just suck at giving instructions!”

“Now now,” he replied. “I would help you, but you look like you are going to stab me.”

She just might. Sara looked at the needle in her hands and the, by now horribly mutilated, piece of clothing in her hands. She dropped them on the table. “I will never get the hang of it. Too fiddly. Give me something to smash with a krogan hammer any day.”

“You are not trying,” Reyes scolded gently. “Here.”

Sara automatically scooted to the edge of the bench to make room when he sat down behind her.

“None of that yet,” he whispered into her hear, taking her shoulders and straightening her up again. His hands clasped hers, manoeuvring them back to the needlework.

Sara didn’t really care. She usually wore armour designed to punch Architects in the knee-caps. Ot Initiative hoodies; nothing fancy. Unlike Reyes who did like to look dapper. She liked him looking dapper. The dapper the better. Sara smiled to herself. Yep, definitely too handsome for his own good.

“Pay attentions, Sara.” His breath tickling her ear was definitely catching attention.

Sara leant back against him. “Doing my best.”

“Far from it.” Reyes nipped her lobe. “But I was saying that is is difficult at first. You’re fingers are too soft. Callouses help.”

“Is that where you get them from?” It was difficult to concentrate on sewing if you had not much experience with it and also the Charlatan himself breathing down your neck.

“Partly. So.” He moved her hands slowly. “After you closed the seam almost all the way, you turn the lapel over. All seams from attaching the applications are hidden. We marked the important points to fit it into the vest. Sewing it together here makes the last seam invisible as well once you fold the lapel over the way it belongs.” His fingers left trails on hers.

Sara couldn’t see the appeal of it all. Well, she could see the appeal of the result, but investing that much time and work just didn’t seem justified. “Where did you learn all this?”

“My grandmother taught me. Well,” he paused shortly. “As much as she could before she dies in the civil unrests. And it is useful. Look at the things the Initiative supplies. They are horrible.”

“I thought you like he way I look.”

“I do.” he kissed her ear. “But that is independent of what you are or are not wearing. And small things like this,” he held up the vest, “go a long way to set you part. Even if people can’t pinpoint what it is about you.”

“Just the way you like it.” Sara looked at their work. It was bulky, rather ugly with puckering seams and uneven stitches along the leather applications. But they had made it together. Not that she’d ever get the hang of it. Her hands were itching to get hold of a shotgun or mêlée weapon again. “How about I just adore your dashing looks and you allow me to stay a sloppy grouch?”

“Like things are now?” His chuckle reverberated through her back.

“Yeah, like things are now,” Sara greed leaning back against him. “Anyway, we’re all naked under our clothes.”

“Are you?” His lips moved towards her ear again. “Are you really?”

Making sure he had let go of the needle, Sara took his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Wanna bet?”


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What Reyes does without Ryder around.  
> It's tiny. Sorry.

Seventeen days, nine hours, and twenty-three minutes. Not that he was counting. Reyes Vidal was a busy man. He had no time to pine over an absent lover. He definitely didn’t have the time to calculate how long she had been gone.

Reyes stared at the pile of data pads before him. All intel of the Collective concentrated here, in the hands of the Charlatan. In his hands. And what was he going to do with it? It had been an easy decision for as long as he could remember. Use it to his advantage. Survive. Take down Sloane a little further.

Nowadays things were a little more complicated. It wasn’t that Sara would kill him for the holding cells under the base of the Collective. There were criminals that were better served justice outside of the official channels. There were crimes that had no laws against them made.

On the other side, there wasn’t really an official judicial system in Kadara port. Maybe that was an idea. He flicked through a few pages of trade summaries. A working judicial system would come in handy. Trade flourished. Somebody always tried to take advantage of that. He knew. He had done that himself. Well, maybe he still was. Was nicking things still a crime when he owned the place?

He’d have to talk to Keema about this. The angaran had their own views on justice. So did the krogan and the turians. Somebody else better work that out. Reyes sighed. It was all Sara’s fault, of course. And he had been unable to reproach her for the trouble she brought into his life for seventeen days, ten hours, and forty-seven minutes now...


	10. Three Times Ryder Lies And One Time She Tells The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from [ joufancyhuh](http://joufancyhuh.tumblr.com/).  
> What the title says.

“I wish, I’d never met you!” Sara crouched next to Sloane’s body. With a sigh she closed the mismatched eyes. What had she done? Sloane had been no innocent, but allowing her to be gunned down like that?

Sara closed her own eyes as well. Where was this path taking her? It definitely wasn’t places she wanted to be. It went against everything she considered right. And yet, here she was. With nothing being right ever in all of Heleus.

Reyes crouched down beside her. “Sara-”

“Don’t,” she cut him off. “I need to be alone.”

To his credit, Reyes backed off. But then he had a city to take over. Sara rocked back and forth on her heels. Sloane had deserved better. On the other hand, if she had saved the leader of Kadara, Sloane would have hunted down Reyes until his death. Quid pro quo. There was nothing simple or pretty about this mess.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t dance.”

Reyes ignored Sara’s plea, gently pulling her into his arms. “Relax, it’s not the waltz.”

It was not. Sara remembered the waltzes, the few she had danced in her time. They were whirlwinds. This was not even fast. Reyes held her close, moving them slowly to the music. She could probably fall asleep with her face against his shoulder if she tried.

“You will always be welcome here,” Reyes murmured into her ear. “Kadara is mine now. It is yours. You are safe.”

It was nice to believe it. Sara wasn’t sure how well it would hold up when the sun and scum rose. But right now it was a comforting dream. “But why me?” She wanted to know.

“Because.” He kissed her temple pulling her closer.

Sara knew she wouldn’t get a better answer. It was only fair considering that her reply was pretty much the same. The galaxy might fall to pieces around her; Remnant and kett killing each other and everybody else, toxic planets left and right. But it was alright here. Because.

Reyes hummed along with the melody. His breath caressed her hair and face. It made her feel safe. It was the long and the short of it.

 

* * *

 

“I shouldn’t be here.”

Sara wasn’t sure Reyes had heard her. She lay with her head in his lap on the dingy sofa in Tartarus’ back room. Getting there had been work. When she had arrived, Reyes had not been there. So she had a drink and then two and when that didn’t help, she had asked Kian to mix her up angaran wine and ryncol as Umi had.

It worked just as well as it had at Sloane’s party. Sara had danced the night away. She was pretty sure that at one point she had even secured one of the cages for herself. It had been fun. It was still fun when Reyes had finally appeared to lead her away. He had good timing. The effects of the alcohol were abating.

It had been fun all the way to the back room, grinding her body against his as he tried to move forwards. And when the door had finally closed behind them- well the new drink was still not all perfect. At least the way to the bathroom had been short. Sara had clung to the toilet for quite a while, heaving her empty stomach.

When she had returned, the back room had once again been empty. So she had decided to mope and curl up on the bank. Only to have Reyes arrive seconds later with a glass of water. More than water. It tasted funny but her stomach settled immediately.

So here she was now, tired and hungover, but comfortable as Reyes fingers played with her hair and shoulder. She didn’t know what he was doing impeded with her like this. She didn’t care. His touch made up for everything.

“Hush, my love,” he replied. “You are right where you belong.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to lose you as well.” Sara clung to Reyes, her face buried against his neck. She didn’t know how he knew what happened, how he had managed to arrive so quickly. She didn’t care. Curled up on his lap, Sara held on to him like a drowning woman. Considering the amount of tears she had cried, she might anyway.

“You won’t,” Reyes assured he.” His hands kept moving over her back and shoulder calming. “And you have not lost Scott yet. We will get him back.”

We. Another wave of tears overcame Sara. All the crap that had happened since their arrival. He father dead and Scott in a coma. And now that he had finally woken up, the Archon kidnapped him. None of the golden words were golden. Infighting ruled in the Initiative, exiles turned into outlaws by necessity. Only one of the Original Pathfinders was still alive.

And everybody looked to her.

Sara Ryder. Human Pathfinder. Solver of all of Heleus’ problems. Victor over the Archon by default because anything else was unthinkable, would lead to extinction.

And there he was, third-rate smuggler, gangster boss, liar extraordinaire, charlatan. Reyes was many things. But most important, he was there. When the world came down, when the pressure became too much, when she was ready to just lie down and quit. Reyes was there.

She didn’t want to love him. Certainly not after the stunt he had pulled with Sloane. Love didn’t care what you wanted though. It did as it pleased. And Reyes had turned out a reliable partner for the Initiative. The Outpost on Kadara flourished much to Tann’s chagrin. Reyes had every reason to stay in the shadows.

And here he was. Reyes had stopped trying to comfort her after a few minutes, just holing her, keeping her safe in his arms and waiting for the storm to blow over. Letting her know that no matter what, she was not alone in this. That he would be waiting when she was ready.

Sara wasn’t ready. She felt that she would never be. But Scott was her brother, she loved him. The Archon would pay for daring to lay a hand on him. And Reyes had said we as if, of course he would help her get her brother back.

“You and me?” Sara tried a smile when she looked at him. It was not a happy sight.

“You and me,” Reyes confirmed, resting his forehead against hers. “And probably all of Heleus that can hold a weapon.”

Sara closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly. “Can you not come?”

“Why not?” He sounded hurt. Her probably was.

“What if you die?” She clamped her eyes shut as if that would keep the image from entering her head. “What if I return and you, and you-” She couldn’t finish.

“I won’t die,” Reyes whispered. “I promise.”

“Ho can you do that?” Sara looked into deep brown eyes. Emotions swirled in them.

Reyes took her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheekbones. “Sara Ryder, I promise, I swear that I will be careful and not let anybody kill me. Can you do the same?”

It was a problem. Of course it was. She didn’t want him to die but he didn’t want her to die either. How did you live with that? Pain seared through her thinking their rescue of Scott would get him killed. And Reyes didn’t like letting her out of his sight for the same reason. She was walking into danger. There were no guarantees.

“I can’t”. She buried her face against him again. “I am sorry. Of course you can come.”

He slipped his arms back around her, holding her tightly. “I will. And we will make it; you and me and the rest of Heleus.”

 


	11. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more options to deal with the stunt Reyes pulled in High Noon.  
> This is one I really miss....

He had not expect this reaction. Sara’s fist connected with Reyes face, the impact forcing him a step backwards. His eyes widened but he didn’t protest. Fury burnt inside her. That he had betrayed her like this. That he had dared! That she didn’t care much because, thank the stars, _he_ was alive and Sloane was lying dead.

Sara got ready for another strike. Reyes did nothing. It was as infuriating as anything. He was supposed to fight back. She wanted him to hurt as bad as she did and he just -

 _Stop it_ , Sara told herself. But her hits only move from his face to his torso. Mostly. Her knuckles were bloody already. So was his face. He folded when she struck his stomach. Why did he not fight back? It took Reyes a while to straighten again. But he did, his arms still limp at his sides.

Sara wanted to scream. She wanted him to stay down, but he would not. Again and again he got back to his feet, doing absolutely nothing. And the worst about his face was not the bruises accumulating but his eyes. Sad. Beat. Waiting. His lip was split. Once again he stumbled, fell.

Sara ran a hand over her face. It was wet. Her throat was tight as she watched Reyes struggle to get up again.

“Why?” She hissed. “Why?”

Ryes didn’t answer. A resigned smile played on his lips and he managed to sit up.

Searing cold swept through Sara. She fell down to her knees beside him, took his shoulders, shook him hard. “Why?” It was barely audible.

“I liked the way you looked at me,” he replied softly. “I was afraid that would change.”

Sara stared at him. Her arms grew heavy but she couldn’t let go of his shoulders. Her eyes roamed his face looking for – something. Anything. “I-” words eluded her.

“Sh,” Reyes interrupted her long-drawn pause. “You’ll be okay.” He reached out slowly, wiping at the tears running down her face. “I am sorry for loving you.”

When her pulled her into a tight embrace, Sara didn’t push back. She had wanted to hurt him. She got it. Now she just wanted to cry. She got it. His words trickled down her face gently and though she couldn’t understand them, they calmed her.

Her body went limp. Sara closed her eyes and tried to breathe. It was difficult, the air hitched in her throat unwilling to move either way. “I am not.”


	12. Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes isn't just a pilot, he's also good a repairing things.
> 
> Because of [this gorgeous pic by pickart-master](http://pickart-master.tumblr.com/post/160522455979/we-all-know-that-reyes-was-a-pilot-right-i-dont)and because [rumpelgirl](http://rumpelgirl.tumblr.com/) sent it to me and it was nice because I was not happy. But I wrote anyway and then I was...

“Are you sure you can fix this?” Sara leant against the Nomad. Elaaden’s heat was merciless. She would keep her armour on, it did have cooling units. Reyes on the other hand, he should not be allowed to strip down to his tank top. Or climb up the Nomad presenting that arse in tight trousers.

“I can fix anything.” Reyes head appeared from under the hood grinning. “I am an excellent mechanic.”

Sara chuckled. “Seems there’s nothing you can’t do.”

“You have to be independent,” he said hopping to the ground. “It is a big galaxy and nobody can help you.”

“Well, I have you.” Sara tried to wipe a smudge off his cheek.

“But for a price.” Reyes winked, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

“Oh?” She raised a brow. “I can’t remember sending you money like ever.”

“Who was speaking about money?” Reyes asked offended. “No. This is about being able to do anything.”

Sara allowed him to trap her against the vehicle. “Including me, huh?” Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Including you,” he confirmed leaning closer. “In the middle of the desert, up against your own car.”

“For once your hands are as dirty as your mind,” Sara breathed when their lips parted.

“What? Am I too clean now?” Reyes asked. “Not enough grubby, sweaty manliness?”

Sara arched against him. “I like that you’re very neat. And also very dirty.”

“You like dirty,” Reyes agreed, cupping the back of her head in one hand. His other ran down her back, supporting the press of her hips against his.

Sara wasn’t sure if she was burning from Elaaden’s relentless sun or the rising desire that always swept her away when she kissed Reyes Vidal. The combination was lethal.

“I also like neat,” she reminded him after another long kiss. “So does it work again?” Her head indicated the Nomad.

“Of course.” Reyes didn’t let her go. “What are you implying?”

“That we go somewhere less sandy and more private.” She let her hands wander over his chest.

Reyes eyes went up to the Nomad, clearly calculating if its inside was sandless and private enough. Then he looked at her with a grin. “We will see, yes?”

The way he helped her into the vehicle, boosting her up with his hands on her butt, made Sara suspect, they would not be going places any time soon.


	13. Stumbling Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this post](https://life-is-no-sugarlicking.tumblr.com/post/160616700532/katherinecreeart-here-we-go-10-years-ago-reyes) from [@life-is-no-sugarlicking](https://life-is-no-sugarlicking.tumblr.com/)  
> Since I only write f!reyder, imagine him in HER new blasto top….

“Reyes...” Sara stood with her hands on her hips.

“What?” He sent her his best innocent look.

“Give me that.”

“But it suits me so well.” Reyes posed shamelessly, exposing more skin than was decent. Well, he definitely was decent still, but Sara knew him to well for her mind not to wander. Down that ribcage, along the soft curve of his belly and-

“I am trying to be a professional here and go to work.” There, much better.

“Professional?” He tugged at the very low hanging hem under his arm. “In this? My dear, Sara, you disappoint me.”

“You were not disappointed when I arrived in it yesterday,” she countered.

“Because you were not wearing anything under it.” Reyes indicated her bra. “This is not an improvement.”

“Oh, you’d rather I show the whole galaxy my tits?” Sara raised a brow, pretending to lower her bra.

“The galaxy would greatly benefit.” His eyes wandered down her chest, getting stuck on the finger teasing the fabric covering her. “I think. Maybe I should verify my assessment before you leave.”

“No.” Sara let go of her bra and held out her hand. “Give me my shirt or I’ll take yours.”

“What threats you make. So I will yield. Come and get it.” He winked and spread his arms at his sides.

Sara could see several ways this scenario played out. Even if she managed to wrangle her shirt from Reyes, there would be – consequences. Like having a half naked Reyes in too close vicinity. She could count herself lucky if he held still.

Now that opened a whole different can of worms. Sara covered her eyes with her hand. It did not help keeping a deluge of inviting images at bay. She should be getting back to the Tempest. The whole galaxy depended on her doing her job. All of Heleus-

Sara took a deep breath. Indeed. All of bloody Heleus. Putting their work on the shoulder of a woman barely out of college. What a joke. She stared at the blasto top hanging askew on Reyes. His arms still open. It was one of the few things that actually spoke of the life she had left behind, more carefree times. Yes, she had had a job and all, but Protheans didn’t get any deader if you screwed up on the job.

Why did everybody even believe she could do this? SAM was a great help but they were still just a bumbling trainee and a baby AI. It was not right that the fate of a whole galaxy should be on them. Cora was still the more sensible choice. What had her father been thinking? He could have transferred SAM to Cora, he damn well could have. Instead he had loaded her with the responsibility for everything and everyone. Who did that to their child?

“Sara?” Reyes studied her face, his hands cupping her shoulders gently. When she didn’t reply, he tried again, sounding worried. “Sara?”

She shook her head. This was not the moment to cave in. She was the human Pathfinder, Sara Ryder of Arc Hyperion. The future of humanity lay in her hands; among many, many other things. She had to get her act together, power through until – there wasn’t even an end in sight.

She clutched at Reyes, her hands digging into his shoulders, face pressed against his throat and tried to keep it together. She was, after all, she was – well definitely going to be late.

Reyes pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands running over her back in calming motions. “It’s okay,” he whispered. There was no music but he danced her slowly through the outbreak. “I have you. Always. You will be alright.”

Sara wanted nothing more than to believe him. So she did.


	14. The Aftermath of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reyes has to leave Kadara for some reason relating to Ryder. I chose her death on the Archon's ship as reason.

Reyes didn’t even question it. SAM said Sara needed him and he went. Hearing why she needed him now that was a different issue completely. If possible, he would have throttled SAM or pulled their plug in lieu.

On the other hand, he knew Sara. If she allowed Sam to stop her heart, to kill her – the thought stopped Reyes short every time. Sara, his Sara – dead. If there had been any other way, she would have taken it. SAM had described the set-up in detail. Reyes had to admit that he saw no alternative either.

Sara trusted Sam, with her life obviously. And in a way, Reyes trusted them as well. The AI had diverted enough processing power to call him and ask him to come to the Tempest. Sara’s vitals were fine, but she had been dead. Twice now. It had to leave some traces. Reyes didn’t know what it said about SAM that they called on him to look after Sara.

He was quite happy with what it said about Sara. The woman that would as easily kick a krogan in the quad as slow-dance him out of his mind. Reyes could feel the scent of her hair against his face remembering that.

And now she had been dead again. He changed his course two times before he docked at the Tempest. The ship itself hung on to the Salarian Arc. Another one found, the last of the missing Arcs. She had done it. Reyes smiled proudly. His Sara, doing all that despite the weight of the whole Initiative resting on her shoulders.

The crew members acknowledged his presence, not trying to stop him. Even Drack’s glower was subdued. Sara had to be in bad shape for that to happen. Or the krogan was part to the reasons she was bad.

Reyes slowed down when he reached the door to Sara’s cabin. “SAM?”

“I will let you in, Mr. Vidal,” the AI replied. The door opened only a second later.

There she was, curled up on her bed, fast asleep. Reyes approached her slowly, trying to be silent. She did not look peaceful at all. Her knees were pulled up almost to her face, an item cradled in the small space left. When Reyes fished it out, he realised it was a frame. Scott grinned out of it, full of life and mischief.

Of course it would be Scott. Reyes touched the picture briefly. To his surprise it flickered, changed and then showed his own face. He blinked. It was not a flattering picture, Reyes decided. His chin framed by soft jowls, the upper lip overhanging the lower almost resembling a beak, and his eyes staring off into the distance from under heavy lids.

He looked at Sara. Was that what she saw? It felt uncomfortable to think she didn’t see what he considered his best features and still- Reyes touched the image again. It returned to Scott’s face. “SAM?”

“There are only two images on the device, Mr Vidal,” Sam told him.

“Thank you, but I was wondering about Sara.” It was only half a lie. “Is that a healthy position for her to sleep in?”

“It is not,” Sam confirmed. “I am controlling her sensory input so she does not wake up. I will stop-”

“Does she have trouble sleeping? Should we even wake her?” Reyes interrupted.

“A valid point. I will check with the medical files.”

Reyes couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She deserved better. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his fingers trailed gently along her temple and jaw. Sara made a small noise and turned over, her hands grasping for something before falling limp.

“She needs more rest,” Sam spoke up again. “But I believe she also need to know you are here.”

Reyes didn’t question that, didn’t want to question that. He put the frame down on the bedside table gently before taking off his boots. He leant down, cupped her shoulder with his hand gently and whispered into her ear: “Sara.”

She almost head-butted him. Her eyes were wide when they focussed on him and Sara relaxed immediately. “Reyes?”

“I am here,” he murmured. “I will take off your boots now so you can sleep.” He kissed the side of her face.

“Reyes...” her hand searched his.

He intertwined their fingers for a moment, before returning to the task of getting her boots off. “I am here,” he said softly. “Don’t worry. I am here and I will stay. I promise.”

Pushing Sara towards the middle of the bed, he laid down behind her, cradling her to his chest. The scent of her hair was overwhelming.

“Am I dead, Reyes?” She asked sleepily.

“I would love to show you how this place is very much not heaven,” Reyes murmured into her ear, “but you need rest.” His heart constricted. “You need to stop dying, Sara.”

She moved in his arms, twisting until she had turned, burying her face against his chest. “But how?”

It was a good question, one Reyes had no answer to. So he just held her, whispering soft words into her hair, hoping it would be enough.


	15. In Case of Doubt: Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with how the aftermath of Sara's second death turned out. Fortunately, I have unlimited tries to write this.  
> Attempt number two, now wiht more guns.

Sara arrived at Tartarus feeling like death warmed over. It was an accurate description, literally. She had been dead. Again. Staring at the door before her, she rubbed her temples. Lexi said her vitals were fine, SAM had done a good job of bringing her back. Back being the important word. Dying wasn’t getting any better the second time around.

And here she was, not even sure what was expected. Visiting Reyes had just felt like the right thing to do. The only thing she felt anything about. Maybe she should have called, told him they were coming. Just a note from the docking bay.

Sara sighed. He was the Charlatan, he knew they were here. It was more a question of whether or not he could extract himself from whatever duties he had. Don’t ask, don’t know. She closed her eyes. There was no reason to be so squeamish, she killed every single bloody day. Kett and monsters on good days, people on not so good days.

Shaking off those thought she opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. It was empty. Well, so much for that. Sara took a few more halting steps. With hope, all tension drained from her. She was ready to slump into a puddle on the floor and simply expire.

“Welcome back.” The familiar voice of Reyes murmured into her ear. His hand appeared around her, holding a bottle and two glasses. “I thought you might appreciate a stiff drink or four.” His breath trickled down her throat.

“Reyes,” Sara exhaled, leaning heavily against him.

“Hm, this calls for stronger stuff than just whisky, I see.” Reyes nuzzled her neck as he steered her towards the sofa. He put the bottle and glasses down on the closest table and turned her around. Then he scrutinised her face, wearing a thoughtful frown on his own.

“You don’t look half dead. I hear I have SAM to thank for that.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I hear they are also to blame.”

“There was no other way.” Sara leant into his touch. “We would all have died.”

“So you decided that only you do.” He was exasperated in an undirected way. “How do you feel?”

“Horrible,” Sara replied after a moment. She pulled him close, hiding her face against his shoulder. “I hate dying. The cold, the fear, the things flashing before your eyes-” She took a deep breath and held it.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Reyes said. One of his hands cupped her head protectively.

Sara shook her head, rubbing her cheek against the structured fabric of his vest. “My mother,” she whispered almost inaudibly. “My father. Scott.” Her forehead dug into him. “You.”

“I am here now,” Reyes assured her. “Hush, my love. I am here now.”

But it was not enough. The longer they stood, the clearer it became.

“I have an idea.” Reyes pushed her away gently. “We can always return to whisky if it doesn’t work.”

Sara tried to smile at him. It was difficult; her eyes were red from being unable to cry. “Okay.”

Reyes flashed her his most outrageous grin before leading her away at a fast pace. They crossed through the slums on paths Sara hadn’t know existed. They were also climbing steadily. A few times Reyes stopped signalling her to keep quite. He made a show of it. Sara tried to appreciate it.

Finally they came to a stop before a door that looked like any other door on Kadara. Sara was not sure where they were any longer.

“Give me one minute,” Reyes asked. He winked as he slipped through the door.

It felt a little like a deja-vu. Sara stared at the metal before her, trying to count the seconds just so she had something to tease him with if he was late. But Reyes was back before she reached forty.

“Ready?” He asked and took her hand.

“As ready as I get, I guess.” She wished she had said something more cheerful.

Reyes was not fazed the least. He opened the door again and pulled her through. It was – a storeroom. Sara blinked in the dull light. Shelves lined the walls, boxes were stacked in places haphazardly and it smelled of metal and lubricants with a hint of ozone.

“All yours,” Reyes declared with a grand gesture, almost turning around himself. Then he picked up an item. “Now this here is a Dhan shotgun with electrical conduits and one free modding slot.”

Sara took the weapon. She blinked in surprise. But he was right, it was indeed a modded Dhan. She weighed it in her hands, the curves familiar against her palms.

“And here’s a kinetic coil.” Reyes held up a small item. “Though you might really need a medi-gel regulator.”

Sara began to walk along the shelves slowly. They were stacked top to bottom with guns, all kinds of guns; pistols, sniper rifles, sub-machine guns, assault rifles, shotguns. They came from all sources, she saw a Remnant Scattershot, an N7 Pirnaha, even a Black Widow. In the boxes were mods and augmentations. She picked up a heavy mêlée optimizer. It was heavy, solid, real.

“Why are you showing me all this?” She put the Dhan down, scrutinising the Piranha instead. It was turned into a beam weapon and modded to shorten shield regeneration delay. A smile tugged at her lips when she put it down, taking a Ruzad up in turn.

“To cheer you up, of course.” Reyes grinned as if he had just invented toothpaste and needed to sell it.

“But why this?” Sara looked around.

“Of course I made enquiries,” He replied.

“And Drack told you this worked.” Sara felt like laughing.

“Swore that it never failed.” Reyes handed her a spare clip. “Said he could practically hear you giggle through the walls.”

That did it. Sara chuckled. “I bet he did. He is ridiculous like that.”

“But he is right.” Reyes smile relaxed. He weighed a heavy mêlée, just watching her.

Sara looked at the mods in her hands. “Can I keep this?”

“Absolutely,” he replied. “I would not lead you here to tease you.”

“I wasn’t sure.” She didn’t look up. “When I saw the storage room, I wondered if you were trying to revive our first date.”

“I would never.” Reyes dropped the heavy mêlée to cup her face. “I mean, I would love nothing more than that, but it would be irresponsible. You are troubled, stressed, under shock, traumatised. You need -” He searched her face his eyes taking in every small detail. “I do not know what you need Sara. But guns seemed to be a good start.”

“Thank you Reyes.” Sara smiled.

“I have your back, Sara.” he kissed her forehead. “I have your, you – whatever you need.”

Smiling felt good. It was something alive and hopeful. Sara looked into Reyes eyes, finding worry, love and determination. “Maybe one kiss, just to be sure?”

“Now you’re just teasing me.” The last words were lost against her lips. Sara closed her eyes feeling more alive then ever since her second resurrection.


	16. Shards (Warnings in Summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not happy with the second death aftermath but this feels like I am getting closer to what I want. It is neither cute nor fluffy.
> 
> #tw ptsd  
> #tw substance abuse  
> #tw implied suicide

Now this was good. Sara looked at Elaaden’s bright blue skies overhead. The stone at her back was still warm, heated up from the pounding sun. But by now it was giving just enough shadow. There was a bottle of water, a bottle of Umi’s special remedy and a special ingredient that Sara hoped would finally bring some oblivion.

The stolen transport was not far away, hidden in plain sight, except that it stood on enough metals to screw most scanners. She would not forget the face of the krogan she had liberated it from. A reckless move, but who cared? She sure didn’t. All she wanted was a time out, really out. Sleeping was no good. Nightmares crowded in as soon as her eyes threatened to close.

And alcohol, well it helped. A little. SAM was a prick about it, though, countering its effects annoyingly. But hey, she had a whole bottle of ryncol-spiked angaran wine. And her special treat. She wondered if it would even work. SAM could be a real bother.

“Sara,” he spoke up as if he could read her mind. “Have you thought this through?”

“Yep.” She uncorked the bottle, taking a first sip. The drink went down her throat like lave through ice. He belly exploded in a nice supernova. Not eating anything had been a choice decision.

“There is a high risk of dehydration,” SAM said. “My abilities to assist you are limited since you insisted on chosing a place which hinders my connection to the Tempest and Nexus with its static.”

Oh yes. She had chosen this place carefully. No scanners, almost no SAM, alcohol and drugs. But she also had water, so all was well. She took another swig from Umi’s blessing. It worked. Her head became light, her limbs turned into a soft mass that was gently pressed into the ground by gravity.

Her eyes closed for the split moment it took the memories to surge up. Sara sat up gasping, reaching for the bottle. It was a shapeless dread stalking her, its cold fingers smeared down her neck, whispering. She could feel it reach out for Scott, Scott who was still helpless, caught in a coma never to wake up.

Another gulp held the terror at bay. It was not real. Scott was safe. Dr Carlyle was the best. Lights danced before her eyes, little black holes rimmed in shining blue and nothing.

“Sara,” SAM pleaded.

She took another gulp from her bottle. Sara Ryder was about to nope out of existence if only for a while. Sara Ryder would not be having with those shitty nightmares and hyperventilation and getting no air and breathing hot coals and shaking all over. Sara Ryder would have peace.

Elaaden agreed. The sun hummed in her ears, drowning out all else.

“Sara, please.”

Almost all else. But she could feel it already. SAM was working hard to keep her functions up and functioning. What a waste of processing power. What a waste of drink, too. SAM was really, really good. His access to her bodily functions worked wonders breaking down toxins. Usually a very welcome ability.

Sara sighed and took a sip of water. She had tried this before. Admittedly with a stronger SAM. “Can’t you just leave it? Just this once?” She asked the hot air.

“You are drinking yourself into lethal danger, Sara,” SAM objected. “I cannot lose you.”

It should have been a good sentiment. But the problem with symbionts was that they needed you whether they liked you or not. And who cared about lethal? There were things worse than death. Scaling fear gripped her body, squeezing the life out of. It. Why did SAM do nothing against that?

Sara managed to move her hand very slowly. Her face was still in place, moist not from the heat but salty and red. She held her breath, the back of her hand over her eyes. It didn’t shield her from the visions. Hot air choked her, stopping any scream at the aback of her throat. Sara gasped, grasping at nothing, catching only more glimpses of pain.

The world froze. Slowly she opened her eyes. The bright sky bore down on the burning sands, trapping her in the middle. Each movement was pushing against molten glass. It was so dark. So cold. She was burning up, slowly, ever so slowly, reaching out.

Her hand touched the injector and time sped up, overshot it aim and catapulted her into the ground. Sara inhaled sand. It was warm and tasted of the end of the world. Sitting up was easy once she realised what gravity was. Sara blinked, dust crumbling from her cheeks and lashes. She coughed a rainbow.

SAM’s voice was dull at the back of her head, without a chance against the flood of faces behind her eyes. Sara held very, very still until the flood abated. Her knuckles were white around the injector. A temporary solution. It was more than she had otherwise. Temporary was fine.

“Sara, please.”

She listened with her head tilted to the side. Of all people – the voice of reason. Sara chuckled, but she couldn’t stop shaking. Why was it like that? Why couldn’t she just dissolve under the pain; be bloody mess. But her bones held and the muscles worked and they shook her, threw her and didn’t catch her. Bruises of invisible impact covered her skin, too sensitive to touch, numb to anything below a punch.

The whisper reached her ear again. Gentle. Familiar. A tickle in the stinging of air like nettles. “Sara.”

That was her. She was pretty sure. Her lids moved with tectonic speed blurring her vision from tear-streaked black to glowing red to burning yellow before she arrived in the blue-tinted reality. Possibly reality, the outlook was a little too good. “Am I dead?”

Pain streaked across Reyes face, leaving deep trenches that filled with worry. “No, you are not.”

“Well.” She looked at her clenched hand, his hands on her shoulders.

Reyes mouth was moving slightly. “Please, don’t,” he finally said, looking at her fist.

Sara followed his gaze. The injector was sturdy, completely unchanged by the continued application of force. She looked back into his eyes. His hand held her shoulders, firm, gentle. Her hands were her own. “But I want to forget.”

He tried a smile, but fell short. “You won’t forget just the bad stuff,” he replied. “You will forget absolutely everything.”

“There is more than pain and fear?” There was no hope in her voice.

“I am here.”

“But you are a liar.”

"I am indeed,” Reyes admitted. “But I only lied about who I am, never about if I am. I am here. Does it hurt?”

Sara looked at her hand, white knuckles contrasting against the dark grey metal of the injector. “Will you leave?” She didn’t dare look up.

“No. Only if you want me to,” he corrected quickly.

“Not ever?” Sara forced her head to rise.

“Not ever.” Reyes nodded seriously. “I will be there when you work, when you eat, when you sleep, I will go to the toilet with you. I will never leave.”

It was more a grunt than a chuckle, but Sara felt it in her bones. “You are ridiculous.”

“Perhaps.” He didn’t sound offended.

“But you can’t make it go away.” She didn’t know if she wanted him to lie to her.

“No,” Reyes conceded. “I cannot.”

Sara searched his eyes, they were forests and she was ready to get lost. “I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s alright.” Reyes reached for her face, wiping a cheek with his thumb. “That’s okay.”

She dropped the injector and Reyes picked it up swiftly, stashing it away.

“Maybe water is a good start?” he tried. “I’m only here for a while but I am thirsty as hell.”

Sara looked for her water bottle. It had fallen over, but the stopper held. She picked it up, pried the stopper out and took a sip. The water was warm and tasted of metal. It felt very real. She handed the bottle to Reyes.

“Thank you.” He took a sip as well.

“So what now?” Sara asked.

“As long as there is water, we have a plan, yes?” Reyes sat down beside her, his shoulder pressing against hers. “Also, you will have to come home with me. I had to give a lift and a lot of money to a very angry krogan. I can’t believe you stole his transport.”

Sara sighed, watching the immovable sky.

“You should tell Drack, he will be so proud of you.”

“Drack likes me.” It was an echo of a distant world.

“He does.” Reyes handed her the water bottle again. “I think he has adopted you. He is very protective.”

“So are you.” Sara drank more water. “Have you adopted me, too?”

“Oh no,” Reyes chuckled. “I have much less honourable intentions.”

Sara joined him. “Given the chance, you’d marry me in a heartbeat,” she sighed.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t want to lose me.”

“Sara, my love, if I have to marry you so you will stay, I am doing something very wrong.”

“But is it worth it?” Sara wanted to know. “Suffering all this pain and fear?”

“I can only speak for myself,” Reyes replied slowly, “but sitting here feeling your shoulder against mine, yes it is worth everything.”

Sara closed her eyes, feeling the gentle pressure through her jacket. “It is not enough,” she murmured finally.

Reyes wrapped his arm around her waist, resting her head against his shoulder. “Better?”

"Hmm hm.” Sara murmured. She knew this was far from over but right now it was alright.

 


	17. Punch & Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you could punch Reyes at Sloane's party even when you romance him? I really like that interrupt.

“We need a distraction.”

Sara looked around. Not only had Reyes abandoned her at the party immediately, he also had used her as a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff. And now he didn’t even have a plan for getting caught. He was exasperating. Endearing, but exasperating.

She did the first thing that came to her mind and punched him in the stomach. Maybe she should have taken the layer of armour into account. “Ouch.”

While she was shaking her hurting hand, Reyes grabbed her around the waist. It was an inefficient manoeuvre of toppling her. It might not have been the actual goal either.

Sara fought back as uncertain, keeping an eye on the woman who had caused this tussle. She only grabbed two bottles and left again, ignoring what probably looked like a lover’s spat.

“Is this serious or are we just playing around?” Sara asked as they were grappling.

“What is the difference?” Reyes asked.

Before he had finished his question, Sara had him on his stomach, straddling him with one arm tight behind his back. “This is,” she whispered into his ear.

“You just cannot lose,” Reyes replied. He writhed experimentally and settle for pushing his head against her lips.

Sara took the cue and started nibbling at his lobe. She did not however, slacken her grip. Reyes was right. She was a sore loser.

“If you would just let me get back to what I was doing,” Reyes suggested.

“And that was?”

“Finding us a drink appropriate to celebrate our first date, of course.” His voice was a little muffled by the floor.

“Date?” Sara let him sit up. “This is by far the worst first date I have been on and believe me, I have been on a few.”

“Then let me remedy this.” Reyes got up. Climbed the nearest stack of crates and rummaged around. Then he lifted a bottle triumphantly. “The only bottle of Mount Milgorm in Heleu,” he announced. “Triple distilled and 645 years old.”

“Seems appropriate,” Sara agreed.

Reyes smiled and took her hand. “Come.”

 

* * *

 

Reyes led her through most of Kadara, over roofs and shaky ledges until they had a glorious view of the port and its surroundings. The sun was about to set, dipping everything in a soft orange glow. She even got the first sip and the whisky ran down her throat like liquid light.

Sara sighed.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Reyes asked. “I sometimes forget.”

Sara threw a glance in his direction but he was too engrossed in the view to notice. His profile shone in the warm light of the setting sun, his eyes looking darker, more thoughtful and vulnerable.

“Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?”

Sara toyed with the bottle. It was a loaded question. The first thing that had happened to her in Andromeda was losing her father and almost her brother. None of the plans worked out, here was no home, no place to just relax, just be. Almost no place.

“Every day is an adventure,” she finally replied. “Even my nights off are interesting. What about you?” She handed him the bottle. “Why did you come here, Reyes?”

He took it, toying with it as well before taking a determined gulp. “To be someone.”

Sara wondered what about this had taken extra liquid courage to say. She moved to sit next to him. “You’re someone to me.”

His eyes turned even darker when he looked at her. Taking her in as if she was an alien, something never seen before; as if his life might depend on remembering every detail just right. Then he reached out, cupping her face with one hand. “I wonder what kind of someone.”

Snatching the bottle back from him, Sara geared up with liquid courage herself. The whisky burned like the last rays of the dying sun on the horizon. “Someone who doesn’t have to ply me with sunsets and drinks.”

“Oh sweet, Sara.” Reyes took the bottle. “Firstly, it would be no fun at all if I had to ply you into anything. Secondly, there are only a few things almost as beautiful as you are, and the sunset of Kadara is one of them.”

Sara giggled, pressing her face into his palm. “Alright, smooth-talker. Keep going.”

Reyes corked the whisky and put it aside. “I knew telling people my code name came from being good with words would bite me in the ass one day.”

“This might definitely be the day,” Sara agreed, leaning a little closer. “Any last words?”

He had none. And from what followed, words were definitely not how Reyes had gotten his code name.


	18. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Smut. Not even a good leading-in.  
> Apologies.

Two weeks were way too long to be away from Kadara, appointments or no. Since the activation of Meridian, terraforming in Heleus was blooming. Every other planet started to look like a future settlement option and everybody was opening things, building things or celebrating things. As Pathfinder she was on every guest list.

It had been fun at first, but there was only so much celebrating you could stomach. Especially if partying was not naturally included. So she had tried to cut down on the grand openings and concentrate more on the killing of remaining kett, Remnant and other unwanted things that usually followed such an invite.

Reyes was building up Kadara and she missed him terribly. His mouth turned out to be actually really good with words too. He had a way to talk that excited more than just her imagination. And though his voice helped bridge the indifferent distance, nothing compared to having the breath of your lover trickle down your neck while you distinctly felt the impression every single of his fingers made in your flesh.

Naturally Sara had jumped on the chance to go to Kadara the way she planned to jump Reyes bones as soon as they were alone. Oh yes, Reyes Vidal had it coming. On the other hand, she knew he suffered similar withdrawal.

It didn’t help that he attended the foundation stone ceremony for the new hospital as well as the follow-up celebration. Winking at her across the room did not improve her general state of frustration. Talking to him would not help either. She tried anyway. “Kadara is actually shaping up to be a normal place to live in.”

“And what do you know about normal?” Reyes teased her while handing her a flute of sparkling wine.

“More than you, Vidal.” She took the glass with a grin and emptied it with one gulp. “My parents did raise me to be a nice, normal girl.”

"And oh, how they failed.” He took the glass with a grin of his own, replacing it with a full one. “Don’t overdo it, Pathfinder. You are needed fully functional later.”

“Am I?” She looked him over. “I will keep that in mind.”

“You are impossible when you have been away for weeks,” Reyes reminded her.

“Don’t you know it.” Sara sighed and looked around. “How long will this reception last and how soon can I remove myself without causing a scandal?”

“Longer than you’d like and you know it. But you also know where to find me.” Reyes winked as he melted back into the crowd. Evenings like this were hard. Everybody wanted a piece of the human Pathfinder and Sara was amazing in her role. Watching her handle people was a pleasure in itself. But not as much as having her to himself. As he soon would. Reyes excused himself retreating to his usual haunt of Tartarus’ back room.

Waiting for Sara seemed to take forever. Still, little compared to her sauntering through the door, half annoyed at the evening, half anticipation of what lay ahead. She walked straight up to him, looking down with dark eyes.

“You always excuse yourself early and leave me with the bummer of the day,” she accused him. “Just once-” Sara broke off. Truth be told she had taken the time change back into her casual outfit. Because she liked it. Because it wasn’t as stiff as formal attire. Because it made Reyes wait and that was petty satisfaction. “Well. Whatever. I’m here now.”

“The epitome of subtlety,” Reyes grinned. “It is no wonder the galaxy is at your feet.”

“Listen, Vidal.” She straddled him, pushing his shoulders against the back rest with both hands. “You know I can be all the flirty and teasing in the galaxy, but I have been looking at your pretty arse from afar for too long today. All you get now is straightforward.”

“Is that so?”

“If you have a problem with that, you can tell me now, before it’s too late.”

He did not. Instead, Reyes leant into her kiss, running his hand sup her sides. The mix of cloth and skin was tantalising.

As was her scent that flowed over him. He deepen the kiss, running his tongue along her lips before trailing his path along her jaw towards her ear. Sara sighed grinding her hips against him, her hands wandering up the sides of his head. Reyes let his teeth grazes her lobe and the sensitive skin at her throat.

His hands wandered back down again, reigning in her demanding hips. Moving against him like this would only end things too fast. His fingers dug into her butt, slowing her movements down. Sara moaned but did not resist his taking control.

When he had her settled in a slow rhythm, Reyes moves his hands up her sides again, bringing the blasto top along. Her skin was smooth and warm under his palms, the curve of her back and breasts a pronounced temptation.

Sara lifted her arms over her head to remove the top. Taking shameless advantage, Reyes moved in, his lips wandering down her throat as his hands followed hers. With the shirt gone, he clasped her wrists gently, pulling them down behind her back. Sara moaned, pressing against his lips and crotch.

Reyes felt his body react, blood pumping through him faster, filling him hard with urgent desire. As he thrust up against her relentless motions, his trousers were constricting and exciting at the same time. Deepening their kiss, he could still taste her need through his own arousal.

Tugging at her arms, Reyes kept his hold breakable, arching her backwards and kissing his way towards her breasts. His teeth caught on the hem of her broad bra, peeling it off ever so slowly. Sara squirmed in his grip, gasping when he pulled down the fabric and exposing her.

It did not last long. Reyes closed his lips over her nipple, gently grazing on the hardened tip. Sara melted against him, her breath coming in ruptured sighs as she tried to speed up her movement over him again. Reyes tugged at her wrists gently. Reminding her to follow his pace as his lips moved slowly to the side. He took his sweet time to peel the bra off her other breast, sucking at it while he left the right wet against the cold air.

Sara moaned and writhed on him. But she did not break his hold or reject his dominance. Her body yielded to his touch, soft and wiry at the same time, holding the promise of lasting stimulation. Giving in to his greed, Reyes cupped her free breast with on hand, massaging just it as his mouth devoured her other. her nipples stood up under his ministrations, destined to feed more desperate lust back into her.

Unfortunately loosening his grip on her hips resulted in Sara picking up grinding against his cock again. She rode the growing bulge in his pants hard enough to make him want to come like a teenager during first petting. Reyes groaned, dragging his teeth across one nipple.

When Sara returned the noise, thrusting down over him fervently, Reyes took the only way out he could see. Leaving her other nipple be, his hand snaked into her pants, gliding down between her legs.

Sara moaned, pressing down against him moving heavily over his hand and his crotch by proxy.

Reyes felt her skin hot and slick, rubbing herself fast over his fingers that pushed more feral than planned. He pulled at her hands again, arching her back further. Once more she complied, her moans increasing with her angle and restless pressure of his intrusion.

This power at his fingertips was too tempting. Reyes slid his fingers into her again, a little deeper, a little harder, twisting just a little until her moan shifted against his skin. The pent up desire broke free with another thrust. Reyes let her ride on the wave of ecstasy before taking control of her hips again, grinding them against his hard cock.

Sara bent down, sucking at his lips, her hands struggling feebly in his loose hold. He could feel her slow down, picking up where she had left off, pushing against her hard. The hot softness between her legs did the rest, dragging over his erection damply despite two sets of trousers.

Reyes dug his fingers into her flesh, groaning into her mouth as he came. Her knees clamped against his hips, catching his thrust within her while her tongue returned the foray.

When Reyes opened his eyes, he found Sara looking down at him. Her eyes were still dark; her hips were still moving. Gently now; slowly relishing in the abating climax, but not ready to stop.

Smiling he cupped her face between his hands, running his thumbs over her lips and chin before pulling her into another kiss. With the desperation gone from their exchange, it was now time for something more refined, something slow and lasting. Drinking in the taste of her satisfaction, Reyes grinned.

This was just the beginning. There as so much more to her, so much more to touch and taste. And they had the whole night.


	19. Sara Ryder Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 12 question meme I decided to answer in drabbles.  
> Reyes only appears in numers 3 and 10.

 

**1\. So, the basics! Name? Preferred nickname, if any?**

Sara.

She had never felt any special connection her name. It was just that. Her name. She couldn’t imagine having another but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t feel exactly the same if the parents had decided to call her Vanessa.

But it was different when SAM said it. It felt significant. She was Sara. Not the Pathfinder, not Ryder, not her father’s daughter even. She was Sara and that in itself made her important. To SAM. Probably to Scott as well. It was a feeling of identity she didn’t know she had been missing.

“Thank you SAM,” she said, wondering if it was similar for the AI and if they knew how it made her feel.

“You’re welcome,” they replied. “Sara.”

She smiled. They knew alright.

 

* * *

 

**2\. What was their first impression of Nexus leadership?**

Well now that was a downer. The whole of the Nexus leadership was not planning to help her out. After all she was Pathfinder for a whooping 7 hours or what already? No problem, she had it down. No need to interfere with her plans. Here, take the ship and go. And don’t mess it up or we’ll all die.

Sara couldn’t enjoy the view of the Tempest with those thoughts running through her head on repeat. Was a little more advice or guidance too much to ask? Or had none of them gotten their head out of their arse since their arrival. In a way, she was a mirror to them all – come into responsibilities they were not prepared for by a long shot.

That didn’t have to mean you bungled it automatically though. Even if most of them seemed ready to prove this at any cost.

 

* * *

 

**3\. Who are they closest to on the Tempest?**

“Trouble, kid?” Drack rarely came up to the vidcon table. Nobody it. So Sara used it as a refuge in plain sight when she wanted to be alone but not really be alone.

“Yeah,” she sighed, making unnecessary room at the table as an invitation.

Drack took it. His bulk right next to her felt like a bulwark against everything; a small cone of safety in a galaxy that had none.

“You had nothing but since you arrived,” Drack said. “What’s different now?”

Sara sighed again. How was he so observant? Was is raising Kesh?

“A man, right? Or a woman? Someone?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You should have seen Kesh when she realised she liked Vorn.” Drack laughed. “That squishy piece of brains and she fell for him anyway.”

“Well, humans are all squishy, so-”

“A human, then,” Drack interrupted her. “Interesting.”

“Why?” Sara asked almost offended. “Do I look so thrill-hungry that I wouldn’t take anything but the newest adventure? Did you expect to run off with Jaal or something?”

“He likes you,” Drack just replied.

“I know.” Sara sighed again. Half her vocabulary seemed to be sighs. A thing to sigh about all on its own. “It’s Reyes.”

Drack broke out into laughter, clapping her back.

“It’s not funny,” Sara said. “He’s shady at least. That he works against Sloane is nice but not a redeeming quality in and of itself. And-”

“And you like him anyway.” Drack finished laughing.

“I do.” She smiled when she admitted it. What could she do? And Drack seemed to think it funny.

“Be careful, kid,” he said. “He is shady. Don’t get blind-sided into crap. And if you do – bring me. I’ll teach him some manners.”

That was an image Sara would treasure. “Will do, Drack. Thank you.”

“Any time, kid.”

They stared ahead in shared silence.

 

* * *

 

**4\. How did they react to becoming Pathfinder?**

If there was anything worse than losing your father to your own incompetence it was probably inheriting his job contrary to any sense and procedure. Plus a headache.

“I apologise for the headache,” SAM said in her head. It didn’t improve the pain but at least she knew where it came from. “I am adjusting to your physiology. Your hormone levels differ from Alec’s significantly, as does the general make-up of your brain.”

How nice to know that you were your own person. Probably. Why did she have to be Pathfinder? The transfer worked through half a galaxy; Cora had been right there! Sara was ready to curse her father. It wasn’t a new urge but now it was somewhat dampened by him being dead. It was not proper to curse the dead.

Even if they were the most selfish, block-headed, distant, thoughtless tit you could think of. Why would he do that to her? Arriving in Heleus had been difficult enough, nothing looked like promised. And now it was her job to make everything work. Everything!

How could he ever think this was a good idea? What did she have that Cora did not? The other way round, Sara could come up with a very long list of relevant abilities to being a Pathfinder. She only had herself and – well.

Sara put her head in her hands. Two hours was not long to come to grips with her new role. On the other hand, all she had to do was get herself killed to move the role of Pathfinder back where it belonged. That didn’t sound too difficult.

 

* * *

 

**5\. How is their relationship with their family?**

If somebody had told her a day ago that the last thing she saw before almost dying was her father sacrificing his own life for her, Sara would have laughed. She would still laugh if only to avoid crying.

Alec Ryder had been distant, even when Ellen had tried to bridge the chasm. It had not worked. The awkward family reunion dinner was only one proof in an endless row. Alec Ryder cared about the success of his children, their careers, their progress, the mark they made for themselves. There was always a measuring edge in his eye when he looked at you. And frankly, most of the time you felt you did not measure up.

Having him die so she could live did not really convince Sara of the opposite. If she had measured up, if she had been the daughter he wanted, she would not have brought him into such a situation. The Sara Ryder he had wanted, would have found a way to let them both survive.

It didn’t explain his last actions. But Alec Ryder had always been distant. Who could hope to understand his motives?

 

* * *

 

**6\. Did they have any other personal reason for coming to Andromeda?**

Nope.

**7\. Do they have any scars? What’s the story of how they got them?**

Yes, but they’re purely for my personal aesthetic so no story behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

**8\. What do they usually do to relax?**

“What do you mean this doesn’t count?” Sara looked around. They had just mowed through the huge kett facility north west of Prodromos. She felt pretty good.

“It’s not relaxing is all I’m saying,” Liam insisted.

“I consider it relaxing,” Sara replied. “Feeling really relaxed now.”

“But what do you do to wind down? Kick back? Calm down?”

“You mean like slowing down until your head starts to think thoughts?” Sara winced. “I don’t do that. I know why, trust me. Better like this.

She scanned the battlefield once more. Only dead kett and the first of the Initiative people come to take what they could use in Prodromos. The colony was floating on enough blood to tide the Armada. So did everything the Initiative had built. And the Pathfinder was their spear- and figurehead. No, she would not slow down to think. Not ever.

 

* * *

 

**9\. Do they have a favourite planet?**

“We can’t even live there yet!” Liam said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sara replied with a happy grin. “It’s called after me, so it’s my favourite now! Ryder-I. I like it.”

She looked down at the storm covered planet. It would take years to terraform it manually. She would certainly never see it viable enough to buy a home down three. But it was a legacy. The garden she would never see in bloom.

“I like it,” she repeated to herself.

 

* * *

  
**10\. Do they have an LI? What is their ideal date with them?**

“I don’t think this counts as a date.”

“What?” Reyes spread his arms in surprised hurt. “There is music-”

“Cicadas of doom.”

“A romantic fire-”

“We blew up an Outcast outpost.””There is even-”

“If you suggest that the burnt flesh of our enemies will make for a nice picnic, I’ll scream.”

“Of course I brought provisions,” Reyes replied still pulling off the hurt act.

“For what?” Sara asked exasperated. “In case we had to starve them out?”

“I see how it is,” he said. “Let me – just allow me.” He took her arm and led her away from the flaming wreck that had once been an Outcast stronghold.

Sara let herself be led away. She was not angry per se. Fucking shit up with Reyes fun. Winding down afterwards was even more fun. Or at least fun in a more satisfying way. But calling the razing of an Outcast base a date was taking it a little too far.

They climbed a small hill and on the other side lay a string of springs, some steaming, some throwing an insane amount of bubbles, some lying still like dark blue crystals. Reyes walked straight towards them.

“I could not risk having the Outcast disrupt out date, could I now?” He grinned slyly. “And I know you get so high strung fighting. You need a safe way to blow off steam.” Without waiting for a reply, he pulled her into an embrace. “I hope you forgot your bathing suit, yes?”

 

* * *

 

 

**11\. What is their preferred fighting style?**

“Sara don’t...”

She didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. With an excited grin, Sara charged into the group of kett jumping from the incoming shuttle. Then she scattered them with a Nova and turned to find the nearest target with her flame-thrower activated. That took down another enemy.

Still grinning Sara pumped a load from he shotgun into the closest Chosen before charging away again. The Anointed never had a chance, stumbling under her impact the full force of her krogan hammer smashed him into pulp. Scanning the immediate surroundings, Sara cam up with absolutely zilch kett. What a pity.

Then the noise of another incoming shuttle caught Sara’s attention. This party was far from over.

 

* * *

  
**12\. Finally, did they bring anything important with them from the Milky Way?**

“Scott!”

Sara didn’t slow down until she had her arms locked firmly around her brother, almost keeling him over. He was alive. He was alive. He was really, really alive.

“Whoa there, big sister.” He returned the hug as intense. “You might think I was dead or something.”

“You almost were, you idiot.” She sat down next to him, checking for any signs of hurt.

“Wouldn’t dream of infringing on your territory.” He laughed but it was uneasy.

“I promised my doc I’d stop dying.” Sara looked at her hands. “Also, I can’t leave my little brother alone in this nasty new galaxy.”

Silence fell and Sara leant against her brother. He felt so real it was painful. She really coudn’t imagine being stranded in Heleus without him. She’d be more alone than ever, friends and lover or no. Nobody could ever replace Scott.

“Do you want to know how dad died?” Sara finally asked.

“Later,” Scott replied. “Let’s just,” he hesitated, “you’re here.”

“Yeah.” Sara closed her eyes. She was here. And so was he – finally.


	20. Backlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sad Reyes ficlet  
> warning: major character death

 

“That is it?”

“I am sorry Mr Vidal,” SAM replied. “That is it.”

Reyes sighed and slumped forwards. So this was it. No more Sara Ryder.

He didn’t believe the news when it reached him on Kadara. Nothing could ever best his perfect firebrand, she was to lethal for that – stubborn and reckless, maybe but always lethal.

He had to start believing when her brother Scott called, though. He had asked that he come to the Nexus, not for the funeral if he didn’t feel like it but for the personal message Sara had left him via SAM.

“Just sneak into SAM node when you have a moment,” Scott’s holographic image flickered. His tone made clear that this was a the sooner the better kind of request.

So he had left Kadara and flown to the Nexus. News travelled fast and the death of the human Pathfinder was on everybody’s lips. Reyes pressed his together tightly and slipped into SAM node almost unnoticed. He wished he hadn’t.

She had recorded a message to him each and every time she left for a mission. There had to be hundreds. It was probably a misunderstanding that SAM had kept them all instead of replacing it each time. They made for a string of punches in the gut no man should have to suffer. Not on top of the death of his love.

_It’s just a short trip killing a few beasties on Harvarl for science. Nothing big. I’ll be back before you know it._

_We’re off to activate the Vault on Elaaden. I think I got that by now but each is different and that purification field is no fun. I love you Reyes. Don’t give up just because I got scrubbed by an oversized kleenex. You’re the best thing that happened to me in Andromeda._

_I’m scared out off my boots but the Archon has my brother. That would be reason enough. But then there’s also the future of Heleus riding on this. I wish you were here now. Everything is easier when you are around. I didn’t know being in love meant live got better overall. It did. Because of you. I love you Reyes. Take good care of my brother if I don’t make it. He’s all I have._

It went on and on. A library of her life. Sara’s voice ranged from chipper to afraid through the messages. It just wasn’t fair.

“I have transferred the collection to your omni tool.” SAM announced into the clean silence.

“Thank you SAM.” Reyes didn’t think he’d talk to the AI much any longer. Not because they belonged to Scott now, Scott was fine. But it reminded him of Sara too much. Sara with sparkling eyes using SAM’s power to one-up him. Sara taking a running jump at him, toppling them both in the middle of Kadara Port’s market and not caring one bit. Kisses tasting of sun-streaked violence.

Don’t think about it, Reyes told himself. But what was the alternative? To think that she was dead? It wasn’t any better. He took a deep breath, stared at his hands. The changing light reflected from SAM’s processor was the only thing alive in the room. Reyes closed his eyes.

If it had only been the last entry. Sara’s voice all confident. He could hear her smile, could almost taste it.

_Believe it or not, we found another pocket of kett. Where do they keep coming from? Anyway, in case I get myself killed, don’t be sad, Reyes. If a few kett get me, I’m way off my game. I still love you, you hear? I hope you never doubted that. I’m glad I met you._

She signed off with a kiss. She always did. Hundreds of them that never reached his skin. Another tragedy. Reyes felt their weight push him down. No reason to leave SAM node. There was nothing out there he wanted. This tinkling silence was at least somehow still Sara. She and SAM had been one. Even if there were none of her memories encoded in SAM. Though, even if, it was probably only Scott who could access them.

SAM was all he had left of Sara; SAM and a collection of last messages. The last of them wasn’t a conscious recording. Only a flashing thought when she realised that it was over. Reyes put his head in his hands, trying to get the snippet wiped from his head.

_SAM. Please tell Reyes-_


	21. Imperfect Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you were rewriting the end of the game interaction between Reyes and Ryder, what would it be?
> 
> #fluff

A wink.

Sara stumbled out of the core of Meridian supporting her brother, winning the day and the fucking galaxy and Reyes did what? He winked at her. Winked like an actual third rate smuggler conscripted to help with the fight. Sara was livid. How dare he?

But before she could do anything about it the crowd crowded in with well-wishing and congratulations. Lexi took hold of Scott and life submerged her in a bubble of happy.

Reyes glanced at her over his shoulder and tried to melt into the crowd. Like hell, he would.

“Reyes Vidal!” Sara called, disregarding the turning of heads around her.

Reyes stopped in his tracks, tilting his head in a question.

Sara approached him with long strides. “You won’t get away this easily.” She poked her index finger into his chest armour when she reached him. “You could have been dead! I could have been dead. We could all have been dead and this is your reaction?”

At least she wasn’t shouting any more. “A wink? A bloody, wink, when all could have been over but it isn’t? Who do you think you are?”

Reyes blinked. Then he dipped her into a kiss that would have knocked her over anyway. It wasn’t gentle; it wasn’t tender. The kiss was ferocious, hungry, as desperate as Sara had been for it and then some. She arched into his tight grip, pressing her whole body against his.

The idea that he might have been dead, that she would never have seen him again, was too much. Her hands moved over his back. It didn’t matter that he wore armour, she knew him; the ticklish spot on his spine, the cluster of freckles near the small of his back. And she wanted all of it. Now.

Still Sara separated herself just far enough to breathe in.

“You could have been dead!” Reyes murmured, pulling her close again. The wink had been the safe route. This was a short-cut to banging on the rocky ground with an audience. Sara didn’t even care. She pulled at his hair, sucking up the resultant moan eagerly.

“Get a room!” Drack’s voice boomed at them.

Sara came up from the fuzzy depth of kissing Reyes silly. He straightened her, cheeks flushed but not looking very embarrassed. She smiled at him, then turned to Drack. “You can bet you ancient arse we will!”

The Tempest was around somewhere. Sara was sure about it. SAM only needed a small mental prompt to point her in the right direction. Returning her smile to Reyes, Sara licked her lips. “Now you’re deep in trouble, Vidal. I just hope you’re up to compensation.”

“As much as you are.” His voice was husky.

“Good.” Sara took his hand and dragged him off. A wink. Indeed. Whatever he had been thinking. But he was certainly thinking of something else now. Her grin grew with each step. Lexi would lecture her for sure, but Sara intended to be wrapped up tightly in the cocoon of peerless satisfaction when that happened.


	22. Keep Guessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff due to this conversation

There were many entangled problems to solve in Heleus, but this had priority. Sara’s head still swam somewhat from too much alcohol at Sloane’s party. But it had been a good party. Maybe a little too good.

She left the Tempest on her own to have a few words with the cause of her problems himself. As expected, he was in Tartarus’ back room. And his face lit up when he saw here, though he did his best to hide it.

“Thank you for being my plus one,” Reyes said. “I had a great time.”

“We kissed,” Sarah replied.

“Twice,” he confirmed.

“Shouldn’t we talk about it?” She too a step closer.

He chuckled. “I’d rather keep you guessing.”

“Guessing about what?” Sara felt ready to throw her arms up in an overused gesture. “I was there, Vidal. I heard the noises you made.”

“So was I.”

“Don’t play games with me, Vidal. I don’t like that. And you won’t like me when I don’t like you.”

“What do you plan to do about it?” Sparkles of challenge burned in his eyes.

“Right now?” Sarah decided against putting her hands on her hips and just take immediate action. She straddle him, gripping his head firmly between her hands. “How about forcing some kind of admission out of you?”

“To what should I admit?” He leant closer until his words leaving gentle trails over her skin.

“You are still playing, Reyes,” Sara chided. “And I am not happy.”

“Is that it?” His grinned and pulled her closer. “That can be arranged.”

Reyes tasted the way she remembered; less of whisky and more of anticipation, also less likely to stop. That was fine. Sara moved into the kiss. If he didn’t stop, neither would she.

When they came up for air, Sara pulled off her gloves with a grin, running her hands over his face and through his hair. “You’re in deep shit now, Vidal. You have no idea how deep.”

Reyes returned the grin, running has hands up the sides of her body. “Who’s playing now?”

“Not me.” She began to remove his vest. “So you better keep up. Or would you rather play dead?”

“I do a very good impression of partial rigor mortis,” he murmured into her ear. His hands were pulling the leather jacket over her shoulders.

Laughing, Sara pushed him back against the bench. “You!”

“Yes, me.” Reyes infused each word with smoky innuendo. Then he pulled her into his arms again, tasting her laughter between his lips until it turned into different sounds entirely.


	23. Indecisive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my 'A Drabble A Year' effort.

How long could you put off the inevitable? Sara didn't know for sure, definitely hours and days. Maybe even weeks?

So far nobody had noticed. There was more than enough work. Voeld, Eos, Elaaden – there was just so much to do and new jobs cropped up all the time. Still she feared the moment somebody would ask: what about Kadara?

Sara had no answer to that. There was nothing inherently wrong with Kadara or its inhabitants. Well, maybe one of them. She turned over and pulled up her knees. Where were six hundred years of sleep when you needed them?


	24. Charlatan

"I don't understand what you see in this place," Suvi said, initiating the landing.

You concentrate on slowing your skipping heart and trying to find a satisfactory reply. After all, you are Pathfinder Ryder, a serious person with a serious job about to do serious business in Kadara Port. There was no reason at all for the grin plastered all over your face.

"You just hate it because licking rocks is no fun when everything smells of rotten eggs." Yeah, that would do, Suvi's snort is proof. And it was nobody's business if you planned to lick – well, not rocks.


	25. 3 Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara sided with Sloane and faces the consequences as one annoying smuggler won't leave her thoughts alone.

 

1.) Shot to the Gut

 

_To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Sara Ryder_

_What did you expect, Reyes?_

_You were very charming indeed and I love it. But it was clearly connected to if and how much you wanted something from me._

_We'd have made a banging team, you being the Charlatan wasn't the problem. But you know I'm a straightforward gal and that one last deception was one too much for me. A little honesty, Mr. Vidal, that was all it would have taken._

_Sara_

 

Sara sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know why she even bothered to send the message. There was no guarantee, it ever arrived. What had she been thinking?

No, that was the wrong question. She knew very well what she had been thinking and doing, Everybody was so damn careful around her polite, reverent. Pathfinder Ryder. And along came Reyes, not giving a single fuck about who she was, flirting horribly. Sara chuckled remembering their first meeting. Horrible was the only appropriate word.

But he had been into it. More so when she could be useful to his cause. Something Sara had an easier time pinpointing in hindsight. It made her angry now, because it had been such fun then. It could have been really nice having him run Kadara instead of Sloane. And him winning that duel hadn't been so out of the question, had it now?

Sara pulled herself away. Sitting here would not bring answers. There was a galaxy out there waiting for her. Depending on her. She closed her eyes. And the one option for reprieve turned out to be a lying, conniving bastard who didn't know where to draw the line.

Shooting something would help numb the pain. And there was always a lot to shoot in Heleus.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The reply was right under Drack's lift-you-up message. He had learnt from the last time and sent images of sniper rifles now, some modded fantastically. Sara smiled. Yeah, she'd love to get her hands on some of those. Getting adopted by a cranky old Krogan was not bad. And, though you were not supposed to talk bad about the dead, Drack did a better job of being a father than Alec had ever even tried.

Sara put off reading the next message as long as she could by studying the images closely. Still it was not nearly long enough.

 

_To: Sara Ryder  
From: Ryes Vidal_

_Honesty? That's is all? I am surprised._

_But yes, having you run errands as Pathfinder for me was a perfect cover to spend time with you, do exciting things at your side. I really should have chanced getting beaten up by you and kissed you as a distraction at Sloane's party. It would have been worth it and a memory to cherish._

_Maybe I'll just try one day. ;-)_

_Provided I get around Sloane's headhunters._

_Reyes_

 

Well. Sara huffed. If that wasn't – if it really wasn't the most presumptuous, smug, turning-her-assumptions-on-the-head message ever! How dared he?

She stood up and paced her room. Using the tasks as cover to spend time with her. Really? It sure had been the other way round. She had been there after all. And, and, and, yes indeed those tasks could have been done by somebody else. She wasn't the only woman with a scanner in Heleus. And certainly many of his contacts could have helped track Zia down. And spared him the embarrassment of admitting her to be an ex in front of -

Sara stopped pacing. He had been cringing indeed. She had assumed it was because of being a man and caught by such a simple scheme that would only work on _that kind_ of man.

_It was a perfect cover._

What for? Why wouldn't he just tell her? Because he pretended to be a third rate smuggler and nobody? Did she look like a woman who cared? She had more than everything. No man needed to provide anything but themselves.

_I want to be someone._

Maybe oneself was not ever good enough in your own eyes. Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and started pacing again. It didn't matter. He was gone. Whatever might have, could have, had been. It was beyond reach now.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Sara Ryder_

_I'd like to see you try…_

 

* * *

 

2.) Shot to the Head

"You stay down!" Dr Lexi T'Perro put her foot down and Sara as well, pushing her back onto the mattress firmly. "I have not patched you up just to see you kill yourself by getting up early."

"But the Archon-"

"Yes, he's still out there," Lexi interrupted. "And he is going to do his thing whether you like it or not. But let me say this clearly: you cannot stop him when you're dead."

"But I am not dead!"

"Barely. And I will not risk it." Lexi shook her head. "You stay put for at least a week."

"But-"

"And an extra day for each time you complain."

"Lexi..:"

"A week and two days it is."

Frustrated, Sara slumped into her pillow. This was unfair. This was wrong. She needed to be out there and do things, help people. Yes, she had allowed SAM to kill and revive her. But really, it had been the only option.

Deciding between exalted Krogan and the Salarian Pathfinder had be a no-win situation from the start. Either she saved the pathfinder and all of Heleus had to deal with exalted Krogan, or she spared the new galaxy that experience, making the Salarians short of one pathfinder. It always came down to that. A lot of pain now or a lot of pain later. And you having to decide which lot was the bigger one.

And it was certainly not her fault that fighting their way out a bullet to the head had knocked her out and forced Drack to carry her back to the Tempest. In retrospect, saving Heleus from exalted krogan might have been a good decision for her personally. Drack would surely not have carried her otherwise,

Sara sighed. "At least let me message people."

"Alright." Lexi conceded. "But SAM will monitor your vital signs and if you become to agitated, I swear by the Goddess that was the last message you sent!"

Sara hogged her tablet as soon as she get her hands onto it. Having her crew visiting was all very well, but there was a whole galaxy out there. One that seemed to be scared of doctor T'Perro it seemed. The amount of messages actually telling her what was going on was tiny.

And then there was this:

 

_To: Sara Ryder  
From: Ryes Vidal_

_They say you are dead. Twice! Once by your own choice and once by head shot. Please, Sara, tell me you are not dead._

 

She probably shouldn't have kept messaging him. But it was nice. It was light and carefree and Reyes had gone back to shameless flirting though there was absolutely jack nothing she could do for him.

Well, she might be able to pardon his sorry arse, but if that was on his mind he never brought it up once. Instead he seemed to be dealing with Sloane on his own.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Sara Ryder_

_I am not dead. Not any longer. Just confined to bed by doctor's orders for who knows how long. This is so boring._

 

_To: Sara Ryder  
From: Ryes Vidal_

_You want me to come along and help with that?_

 

_To: Reyes Vidal  
From: Sara Ryder_

_I am strongly doubting you'd be able to help with being bored in any way or capacity._

 

_To: Sara Ryder  
From: Ryes Vidal_

_I am hurt, my dear Sara. But we shall see. We shall see..._

 

Sara put the tablet down and pulled her blanket over her head. Yeah. Sure. They would see alright. And as soon as he showed his face, Sloane's head hunters would kill him. Dead Reyes would surely be the most boring he got.

Well, it was only two more days. She could handle that. Even if maybe her sanity could not.

 

* * *

 

3.) Shot to the Heart

 

Sara awoke because SAM nagged her consistently out of sleep.

"There is an intruder in your room," they said as soon as Sara was awake enough to process it. "He is keeping his distance and assured me he means no harm. Shall I alert somebody?"

Sara turned over pulling a pillow over her head. The fuck. The last thing she needed right now was – the fuck?

She sat up with a jerk looking around her cabin. And indeed, there was the intruder, sitting smug as a slug though looking at her rather worried.

"I am glad to see you are indeed not dead."

"Reyes?"

"Were you expecting somebody else?" he sounded slightly hurt and alarmed.

"I was expecting to wake up alone and safe in my cabin on the Tempest," Sara said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Well, apart from the alone, it is all as you expected." He smiled. "I had to see for myself. That you are not dead. You had me worried."

When Sara had told Reyes to be honest with her, she had not anticipated him turning it into an instrument of torture. That man. "And why would you worry?" Sara decided to just put him onto knife's edge.

"Because, disregarding what you may think, I cannot help but liking you, Sara Ryder." Reyes stood up and walked over to her bed. There he knelt down, his face level with hers. "What can I do to make you like me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sara smiled with a sigh. She reached out for is face with a hand, feeling his cheek warm against her palm. "I am sorry Reyes, Vidal. You can't do anything. It's much too late."

He nodded looking down. First re-emerging stubble scratched her skin. "All those messages."

"Yea," Sara agreed. "All those messages."

"I thought," Reyes interrupted himself and forced a smile. "I better get going then, don't I?"

"Reyes Vidal, you're an idiot." She caught his gaze and held it. "There is absolutely nothing you can do to make me like you because it's too late for that. I already do. But if you want me to stop liking you, this sure is an excellent first step."

Reyes blinked. He probably didn't get blindsided often. But that's what you got for honesty and actually feeling things. He was still looking at her as if something inside him had blue-screened. Sara dug up her other hand, put it to the other side of his face and pulled gently.

Because she had told him to back off and stay off. So it was up to her to overwrite that. Not a problem. She breathed a last 'idiot' against his mouth before kissing him.


End file.
